Fumikage Tokoyami
|imię w rōmaji = Tokoyami Fumikage |urodziny = 30 października |Płeć = Mężczyzna |dar = Dark Shadow |Status = Żyje |miejsce urodzenia = Prefektura Shizuoka |zawód = Uczeń |przynależność = Liceum U.A. |drużyny = Drużyna Midoriya |manga = Rozdział 5 |anime = Odcinek 5 |japoński = Yoshimasa Hosoya |angielski = Josh Grelle |pseudonim = Tsukuyomi |typ krwi = AB |styl walki = * Utarczka * Black Ankh}} |Tokoyami Fumikage}} to uczeń klasy 1-A w U.A., który trenuje, aby stać się zawodowym bohaterem. Wygląd Fumikage jest niskim, młodym mężczyzną o głowie czarnego ptaka, prawdopodobnie będącą głową wrony lub kruka. Ma żółty dziób, haczykowaty na końcu, zwężone, czerwone oczy, po jednej z każdej strony głowy, i czerwony choker, który rzadko zdejmuje. Jednak pomimo unikatowej głowy, jego ciało ma normalny ludzki kształt i dość jasny odcień skóry. Po szkoleniu z Keigo Takami, stał się bardziej muskularny. Jego kostium składa się z czarnej peleryny w ciemno-fioletowym kolorze, kiedy zostanie oświetlona przez słońce. Peleryna zakrywa całe jego ciało, zatrzymując się tylko w połowie jego łydek i ciemnych butów. Podczas "Wspólnego treningu" okazało się, że pod tą peleryną nosi ciemną koszulkę, opaski na rękę, parę luźnych spodni, podobnych do tych, które Katsuki Bakugo nosi w kostiumie bohatera, oraz pasek narzędziowy z podwójną klamrą. Charakter Fumikage jest zazwyczaj skupioną i poważną osobą. Nie mówi on zbyt wiele, pokazywano go głównie ignorując pytania lub prośby innych osób (na przykład, gdy Tenya prosił go o nie siedzenie na biurku). Jednak kiedy Fumikage spotyka się z innymi staje się bardziej towarzyski, pomaga swoim kolegom, obdarowuje ich zaufaniem i dziękuje za ich wysiłek. Fumikage lubi ciemność i inne pokrewne koncepcje, uważając się za "stworzenie ciemności" i posługując się archaicznie brzmiącymi przemówieniami, które ostatecznie przedstawiają go jako nieco przerażającego lub dramatycznego. Niemniej jednak Fumikage jest nieco niepewny swoich zainteresowań, ponieważ są bardziej tajemnicze, fantastyczne, a przez to trudniejsze dla innych do zrozumienia lub nawiązania z nimi kontaktu. Fumikage ma również dużą pokorę, jest świadomy własnych ograniczeń i rozumie, kiedy nadejdzie czas, aby się wycofać. Poważnie traktuje każdą otrzymaną radę i wykorzystuje ją, aby poprawić swój Dar i umiejętności, wykazując wielką determinację, aby nadążyć nawet za najlepszymi bohaterami, takimi jak Hawks. Fumikage niewiele myśli o sławie i bałwochwalstwie, ale wciąż jest wystarczająco dumny, aby nie tolerować patrzenia przez innych z góry. Umiejętności ]] Ogólne Umiejętności: Fumikage nieustannie wykazuje się jako jeden z najsilniejszych uczniów klasy 1-A. Umiejętności Fumikage pozwoliły mu zdobyć 9 miejsce w Egzaminie wstępnym, mający piątą najwyższą liczbę punktów złoczyńcy, 5. miejsce w teście kontroli Daru i 3. miejsce w Festiwalu Sportowym. Fumikage ma niesamowitą biegłość w posługiwaniu się Darem: Dark Shadowem, wykorzystując go zarówno do ataku, jak i obrony, zwiększając jego mobilność, a nawet pomagając w akcjach ratowniczych. Podczas Festiwalu Sportowego był w stanie zmusić Momo Yaoyorozu, zalecaną uczennicę, do defensywy i pokonać ją, zanim zdążyła odeprzeć atak. Obserwując to widowisko, Izuku Midoriya zauważył, że Fumikage jest jednym z najsilniejszych uczniów, jeśli chodzi o bitwy jeden na jednego. Później Fumikage zdołał przyhamować Katsukiego Bakugo, kolejnego z najsilniejszych uczniów klasy 1-A, przez pewien czas pomimo wad w rodzaju Daru, a Dark Shadow nie był w pełni wykorzystywany. Sam All Might uznał siłę Fumikage i doradził, jak może udoskonalić swoje możliwości. Shoto Todoroki był zdumiony siłą Fumikage po tym, jak był świadkiem, jak jego Dark Shadow bez wysiłku poturbował i pokonał Moonfisha, złoczyńcę rangi A, przez którego on jak i Bakugo tyle co to mogli się bronić. Izuku stwierdził, że cała ekipa eskortująca Bakugo (składająca się z niego, Shoto Todoroki, Katsuki, Fumikage i Mezo Shoji) pracująca razem może potencjalnie zmierzyć się z kimś podobnym do All Might. Umiejętność Fumikage wystarczyła, aby zwrócić uwagę Compressa, który próbował go schwytać po tym, jak obserwował, jak pokonuje Moonfisha, oraz Profesjonalnego bohatera Hawksa, który wziął później Fumikage jako podopiecznego. Podczas tymczasowego egzaminu licencyjnego Fumikage skorzystał z rad udzielonych mu przez All Mighta oraz doświadczenia zdobytego podczas egzaminów końcowych, aby stworzyć "Black Ankha", super ruch, który usuwa fizyczne słabości Fumikage. Był w stanie to zrobić w ciągu zaledwie pięciu dni intensywnego treningu i zaczął tworzyć jeszcze dwa super ruchy związane z Black Ankh. Dzięki szkoleniu, które otrzymał od Keigo, Fumikage ulepszył Dark Shadowa do tego stopnia, że jest w stanie sprawić, że może on oddalić się o wiele dalej od jego ciała (chociaż im dalej oddala się Dark Shadow, tym szybciej on słabnie) i rozwija umiejętność znaną jako "Czarny Upadły Anioł". Ponieważ przez treningi przybrał na sile i w mięśniach, Hawks stwierdził, że Fumikage poprawił się w taktyce bojowej. Pomocnicy Keigo również zachwycają się zdolnościami podopiecznego bohatera, zauważając, że wciąż się szkoli. Jak pokazano podczas wspólnej bitwy treningowej między klasami 1-A i 1-B, umiejętności Fumikage drastycznie się poprawiły. Jego nowo nabyta prędkość i siła pozwoliły mu pokonać Kinoko Komori i Shihai Kuroiro jednym ciosem. Ponieważ jednak Fumikage nie sprawił, że Kinoko stracił przytomność, powściągliwa bohaterka wytwarzająca grzyby zaimplementowała grzyby w gardle i płucach, skutecznie obezwładniając mrocznego ucznia przez uduszenie. Intelekt taktyczny: Mimo że Fumikage nie jest najbardziej efektywnym naukowo, udowodnił, że ma głowę do strategii. Rozkazał Dark Shadowowi strzec martwego pola swojej drużyny podczas Bitwy o Kawalerię Ludzką i chwycił jedną z opasek Shoto, gdy nadarzyła się okazja. Wykorzystując wiedzę, którą posiada na temat Daru Shihaia, Czarny, Fumikage był w stanie wykorzystać funkcję rezerwową mocy tego ostatniego, wykorzystując czarną pelerynę do uwięzienia Scheming Hero, wiedząc, że Shihai natychmiast się z nim zintegruje. Dar Tokoyami shadow light.png|Fumikage opisuje Dark Shadowa, jaki jest za dnia Tokoyami shadow darkness.png|Fumikage opisuje Dark Shadowa, jaki jest w nocy Dark Shadow: Dar Fumikage pozwala mu wytworzyć cienistą bestię, którą może kontrolować. Fumikage może wykorzystywać Dark Shadowa do różnych celów, w tym do obrony. Pomimo swojej wszechstronności energia Dark Shadowa jest ograniczona i może być ona spowodowana silnym światłem słonecznym. Kiedy skończy się energia, Dark Shadow powraca z powrotem do ciała Fumikage. Osobowość, siła, obrona i kontrola podobnego do cienia potwora zależą od natężenia światła w otoczeniu Fumikage. W jasnym świetle Dark Shadow jest słabszy i mniejszy, ale nadal ma znaczną siłę i możliwość obrony oraz jest łatwiejszy do kontrolowania. W całkowitej ciemności Dark Shadow jest znacznie większy, co daje mu znacznie większą siłę i obronę. Jest nawet wystarczająco silny, aby z łatwością wyrywać i ścinać wiele okazałych, starych drzew. Jednak Dark Shadow jest trudniejszy do kontrolowania w ciemności co powoduje, że dziczeje, kiedy nikt nie ma nad nim kontroli. W ramach swojego treningu Fumikage trenował w jaskini, aby zwiększyć kontrolę nad Dark Shadowem, gdy ciemność siła jego Daru wzrasta. Trening okazał się skuteczny, gdy Fumikage aktywował Dark Shadowa w nocy i był nadal on tej samej wielkości, jak za dnia. Z powodu starcia z członkiem Ligi Złoczyńców, Moonfishem, ujawniono, że oprócz światła i ciemności istnieje więcej czynników wewnętrznych, które wpływają na Dark Shadowa. Według Mezo negatywne emocje Fumikage (takie jak żal i oburzenie) wzmacniają siłę Dark Shadowa, czyniąc go bardziej niesfornym i potężnym, choć kosztem utraty kontroli przez Fumikage; Sam Fumikage stwierdził nawet, że jego gniew powoduje, iż traci kontrolę nad Darem. Wydaje się również, że Dark Shadow potrzebuje pożywienia, kiedy na Wigilii zabrał trochę jedzenia. Specjalne ruchy 200px|thumb|Dark Shadow pokrywa ciało Fumikage. * Black Ankh: Specjalny ruch Fumikage (wcześniej znany jako Tenebrous Abyss Body). Fumikage pozwala, by Dark Shadow pokrył jego ciało, nosząc go jak zbroję lub egzoszkielet. Według Fumikage wyposażenie Dark Shadowa na siebie zmniejsza jego fizyczne słabości''"My Hero Academia Manga:"'' Rozdział 101, strona 14. ** Ostre Szpony Zmierzchu: Fumikage "wystrzeliwuje" pazury Dark Shadowa, które atakują ze zwiększoną siłą i prędkością''"My Hero Academia Manga:"'' Rozdział 104. ** Mrok Czarnych Rąk: Fumikage wydłuża ręce Dark Shadowa i atakuje nimi jego przeciwników''"My Hero Academia Manga:"'' Rozdział 108, strona 13. ** Black Ankh Sabbath: Fumikage wykonuje szybki atak, wykorzystując pęd uzyskany z "Czarnego Upadłego Anioła""My Hero Academia Manga:" Rozdział 201, strona 10. * Czarny Upadły Anioł: Jest to technika opracowana przez Fumikage pod okiem Profesjonalnego bohatera Hawksa. Fumikage owija się w ramiona Dark Shadowa, a ten z kolei wzbija się do góry, trzepocząc dłońmi niczym skrzydłami''"My Hero Academia Manga:"'' Rozdział 199. Statystyki |-|Ultra Archive= |-|Ultra Analysis= Ciekawostki * Rodzinne imię Fumikage oznacza . Natomiast imię Fumikage zawiera i . Może mieć to odniesienie do kroczenia w ciemności. Jego imię w dosłownym rozumieniu może oznaczać "kroczyć przez ciemność". * Pseudonim bohaterki Fumikage, "Tsukuyomi", pochodzi od Tsukuyomi no Mikoto, księżycowego bóstwa z kultury Shinto. * Dane o Fumikage z Tomu Trzeciego: ** Jego ulubione jedzenie to jabłka. ** Uwielbia przebywać w ciemnych miejscach. ** Kohei Horikoshi skomentował Fumikage jako niesamowitą postać, chociaż autor zauważa, że nie jest to ogólna opinia w świecie My Hero Academia. ** Jest postacią, która sprawia wiele problemów Kohei Horikoshi podczas rysowania. * Znane dane o Fumikage z U.A.: ** 14 uczeń w klasie 1-A. ** 9 miejsce podczas egzaminu wstępnego. ** 5 miejsce podczas egzaminu Aizawy. ** 14 miejsce w ogólnej klasyfikacji klasy 1-A''"My Hero Academia Manga:"'' Rozdział 60. ** 3 miejsce na Festiwalu Sportowym U.A. * Miejsca w rangach popularności: ** W pierwszej ankiecie popularności, Fumikage zajął 7 miejsce. ** W drugiej ankiecie popularności, Fumikage zajął 15 miejsce. ** W trzeciej ankiecie popularności, Fumikage zajął 13 miejsce. ** W czwartej ankiecie popularności, Fumikage zajął 19 miejsce. * Urodziny Fumikage przypadają na dzień przed Halloween. * Jest powiedziane, że Fumikage je kącikiem ust z powodu dzioba. Z tego samego powodu preferuje pałeczki do jedzenia jako przybory kuchenne. * Pod wieloma względami Fumikage jest podobny do Raven od DC Comics. ** Oboje mają stylistyke wzrowaną na krukach. ** Ich moc ma formę czarnej postaci podobnej do cienia. ** Oboje posiadają zdolności, które są w stanie przejąć kontrolę nad ich ciałem, jeśli nie utrzymają emocji pod kontrolą. * Według My Hero Academia Official Character Book 2 Ultra Analysis, choker Fumikage jest noszony na cześć idola, którego on czci, Dark Crystal. Przypisy en:Fumikage Tokoyami es:Fumikage Tokoyami fr:Fumikage Tokoyami it:Fumikage Tokoyami pt-br:Fumikage Tokoyami ru:Фумикаге Токоями Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Uczniowie U.A. Kategoria:Klasa 1-A